Collection
by ichilover3
Summary: A drabble/oneshot dump. Shenanigans, silliness, and sexy-times abound. Also alliteration, apparently.
1. Prompt: Defending each other

**Why hello, lovelies! About a week ago, after finishing the chap of _Rapture_, I was exploding with Hitsukarin feels. So, I asked the beautiful tumblr community to give me prompts to write drabbles. And, as you all know, that didn't work out, because let's be honest—I am a long-winded person who apparently likes to write epics, and can't even keep _this introduction_ to 100 words. So, I'm just going to call them what they are—oneshots—and post them here as well as my tumblr for your amusement.**

**I will update these when I have time, and the rating is subject to change because Karin is cheeky and can't keep her hands to herself. (Also because someone has already requested smut. But I probably won't post that here. You'll have to check out my tumblr for that.)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach. You know me enough by now to know that I would turn it into a shitshow.**

* * *

"I fail to see how any of this is funny."

His ticking eyebrow did nothing to quell her hilarity. She merely laughed harder, clutching her sides as if they hurt her.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, turning back to the matter at hand. "Hisagi-fukutaicho," he said icily, "this is slander. I suggest you fix it."

Karin waved the copy of _Seireitei Communication _lazily. "And how is he supposed to do that, Toshiro? It's already in print. Everyone in Seireitei has seen it by now."

Hisagi Shuuhei swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho. But a source saw you lurking around the Third Division late at night, and we all know how Kira…is."

Hitsugaya scoffed. "I'm helping him with his bankai."

"Whatever you'd like to call it, sir." Hisagi coughed into his fist awkwardly.

"I AM _NOT_ GAY!" Hitsugaya thundered, unleashing another round of giggles from Karin.

"I-It's just that you've never shown interest in a woman, sir—"

"What am I, invisible?" Karin asked, lips twitching in amusement.

Hisagi was starting to sweat, eyes widening in surprise. "Well, you never seemed very feminine, so I thought—"

"_WHAT?!" _Karin shrieked, all previous good humor gone. Her eyes flashed angrily.

The temperature in the room noticeably dropped. Hisagi shivered, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the chill or the fear running through his veins.

"I suggest you think wisely before you speak, lieutenant," Hitsugaya said softly, his tone hard as diamonds.

Hisagi blinked rapidly, hands passively raised. "I…I—"

Karin's hands slammed on the desktop. Papers fluttered to the ground, but Hisagi didn't dare pick them up. "Let's get this straight," she growled, furiously grabbing Hitsugaya's crotch. The icy taicho yelped in surprise. "Hitsugaya Toshiro is not gay. _This _has been in me enough times for me to know."

Hisagi stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Now, I suggest you find a way to edit that article before I _edit your face. _Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the Ninth Division lieutenant squeaked.

Karin smiled, and it chilled Hisagi to the bone. "Good. Let's go, Toshiro."

Hisagi watched them leave, the snowy-haired man reprimanding her for touching him inappropriately in public and the dark-haired woman smirking in reply. It was only when he felt them head back to the Tenth that he allowed himself to breathe.

Maybe including the article about Hitsugaya Toshiro's torrid affair with Kurosaki Ichigo in next month's issue was a bad idea.


	2. Prompt: Isshin approves

To say she was surprised when he walked through the doors of the clinic was an understatement.

"Toshiro," she gasped, looking around in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

The boy in question wasn't even in a gigai, captain's haori fluttering in the air conditioning and sword still strapped to his back. "Routine check," he explained, bending down slightly to peck her on the lips. "I thought I'd stop by before I had to head back."

"How much time do you have?" Karin asked. "It's pretty much time to close the clinic anyway. We could go to dinner or something."

Hitsugaya shook his head slowly, clearly distracted. "No, I'm supposed to be back soon."

He was staring at her. Karin frowned. "What?" she demanded.

His head cocked to the side. "What…what are you wearing?"

On reflex, she looked down at herself. She saw the same practical white dress that she always wore. Usually, it hit conservatively at the knee, but hers was getting a little small, and the hem had creeped up a couple inches. She frowned self-consciously, adjusting her white little hat with the red cross on the front. "My nurse uniform. Yuzu and I wear it whenever we have clinic duty."

He didn't say anything, just continued to look at her, and that's when things seemed to click. She grinned mischievously. "Why, do you like it?"

He may have been a master of ice, but damn if his gaze didn't make her burn. When he met her eyes, there was so much heat in their cool blue color. "It looks nice on you," he conceded.

Karin closed the space between them, circling her arms around his neck. His automatically went around her waist, though his expression was mildly confused.

"How much time did you say you had?" she whispered into his neck. "Enough to help me change out of this?"

Hitsugaya inhaled sharply. She could hear his pulse quicken. "Karin, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" the dark-haired girl asked, idly twirling the baby hairs at the nape of his neck with a finger. She knew she wasn't playing fair, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. "We have the whole place to ourselves. Yuzu is at sewing club, Ichi-nii went back to his university last night, and my dad left five minutes ago to go buy groceries. All I have to do—" she detached herself from him, locking the door to the clinic and flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED—"is this."

He visibly swallowed. "I don't know—"

But the oldest Kurosaki twin had already made up her mind. She pressed a finger against his lips, effectively silencing him. "We don't have time for talking. You're on a tight schedule, _Hitsugaya-taicho._"

Toshiro had been dating Karin long enough to know when he was fighting a losing battle, and it wasn't as if he had been been fighting this one very hard to begin with. He smirked. "Well then, _Nurse. _I guess it's time for your check up."

For a second, she smiled, and he was reminded of what made him fall in love with her. But then she waggled her eyebrows at him, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the corner where the beds were.

When she pulled the curtain from around the bed, she did so with enough force that the curtain rings threatened to snap. But Hitsugaya was just as eager, scooping her up and practically tossing her onto the bed. Karin giggled when he slid on top of her, guiding his already searching mouth to hers.

They were both so eager, in fact, that they didn't notice the sound of the lock turning until it was too late.

"Can you believe I made it all the way to the store and forgot my—"

The couple froze, wide-eyed.

Kurosaki Isshin froze as well, his smile looking more and more sinister with each awkward second that passed.

"Maybe he doesn't see you," Karin whispered desperately from the corner of her mouth. Toshiro looked at her incredulously, removing his hand from beneath her dress in what he hoped was a discreet manner.

"Wallet," Isshin finished, his smile no less unnerving. His keys still dangled limply in his hand. "Hello, Toshiro."

It was as if they had both been touched by a live wire. They couldn't seem to get away from each other fast enough, Hitsugaya scrambling away from Karin so fast that he tumbled onto the floor. Their faces were an unhealthy shade of puce.

"Daddy," Karin squeaked.

"T-Taicho," Hitsugaya stuttered.

Isshin glared. "Don't you two think you're too young to be doing that?"

Karin's heart was beating so fast, she could hear her pulse in her head. "Well…I…"

"…Without protection?" her father finished, the happy grin from before back on his face.

The couple's jaws dropped, and they looked at each other in confusion.

"I know I'm always teasing your brother about grandkids"— Isshin walked to the front desk, rustling around until it produced his wallet—"but you're still too young for that, Karin-chan. You have to make sure to use protection!"

Her brain was going to explode. It felt like it, at least. "What."

"Condoms are in the nightstand next to the bed!" the dark-haired man informed her, already halfway out the door. "They might be those silly bunny ones your brother left behind, but they'll get the job done." He winked. "Have fun, you two!"

They watched as he left the clinic, locking the door behind him.

From his spot on the floor, Hitsugaya was now looking a little green around the edges.

Karin was waiting for the gods to just smite her down and get it over with. "OH GOD. HE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING HAVE SEX!"

"We _were _going to have sex," her boyfriend answered, almost absently.

"Yes, but now HE KNOWS FOR SURE AND HE ACTUALLY LEFT SO WE COULD DO IT AND—" Horrified, she yanked open the top drawer of the nightstand next to her. Chappy's face smiled at her from little foil rectangles.

"_OH GOD!"_


	3. Prompt: Isshin introduces them

He wondered what she was doing here. She couldn't have been older than fourteen, and this was certainly not a good environment for a child.

Members of the Eleventh Division, never ones to miss a party, were starting to get extra rowdy, wrestling matches frequently breaking out. Matsumoto, sake bottle in hand and Madarame Ikkaku under arm, was avidly participating in a singalong, becoming increasingly out of tune the more sake hit her system.

Kurosaki Isshin was leading a conga line, his hakama mysteriously missing, displaying underwear that declared him to be the "World's Best Dad!"

Abarai Renji was passed out, face-down, on the floor, having lost a drinking game to Hinamori Momo. Kira Izuru looked like he was quickly going to join his red-headed friend, barely hanging on to consciousness, while Hinamori grinned triumphantly. No one ever suspected her ability to drink just about everyone under the table.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were vehemently trying to find each other's tonsils. While they had always adamantly denied having any sort of romantic feelings for each other, their tongues told a different story. Alcohol did that to people, he supposed. That and almost dying.

And, in midst of the madness, the dark-haired child sat at a table, clad in a school uniform, idly sipping on a beverage that was most likely too mature for her.

Unable to leave it alone, he found himself sliding into the seat across from hers, the words tumbling from his mouth. "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

She blinked, dark lashes surrounding darker irises, and he was struck with a feeling of familiarity, though he had never met her before. She swirled her cup slowly. "Aren't you?"

"I'm one hundred and two," he retorted.

Those familiar eyes widened, and she whistled low. "You don't look a year over twelve!" She took a sip of her drink. "Please, share your secret!"

"Dying," he deadpanned, reaching over and plucking the cup from her fingers.

She scowled, the expression completely changing her face, and once again she looked familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on why. "Excuse you," she snapped, reaching for the cup unsuccessfully.

He held it out of her grasp, contemplating for a few moments before downing its contents. Champagne, he noted as the sweet liquid slid down his throat. She had good taste for someone so young.

Her enraged face tinged with pink. "Why didn't you just get your own goddamn drink?"

A snowy eyebrow raised at her choice of language. This girl really was too mature for her own good. "I don't drink."

"You just did!" she mocked. Her face pinked again, and he wondered how much she had had. "From _my _cup! And for your information, I'm allowed a drink during celebrations. And I think the end of the war is a reason to celebrate."

He wanted to ask her what she could possibly know about the war, but she was suddenly tackled by another girl, the force of the hug almost knocking her out of her chair. The new girl grinned, snuggling her nose into the crook of the dark-haired girl's neck. She sighed at the newcomer. "How many have you had, Yuzu?"

"Just one," the light-haired girl said defensively. "…I think."

The dark haired girl muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _lightweight_, but the other girl, Yuzu apparently, focused her gaze on him. She didn't look any older than the other girl—wearing the same exact uniform, in fact—yet her face was clearly pinked with liquor. "He's cute!" she declared loudly. "Who's that?"

The dark-haired girl let out an audible sigh. "Some tight-ass."

"Really?" Yuzu grinned, releasing her from her embrace. "You looked?"

"_And_ that's enough for you," she replied, slipping a fruity-drink from the other girl's lax fingers.

"You're right," she sighed, winking at him. But then her gaze focused on something else, and he followed it behind him, straight to where an inebriated Ichigo had pinned an equally inebriated Rukia to a wall. "They're really going at it, aren't they?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged, sipping on the drink she had just confiscated. Her eyes briefly locked with his, smugly challenging him. "It was bound to happen. I just wish they'd _get a damn room!_"

The sudden shout did nothing to stir the offending couple, easily swallowed in the noise of the party. The girl named Yuzu laughed, patting her on the shoulder before wandering over to join Matsumoto's rambunctious song.

"Your friend?" he asked her, not even bothering to take her second drink. She seemed perfectly lucid, if not embarrassed.

She inclined her head. "Twin."

Well, _that _was a surprise. Where the girl Yuzu had been fair-haired and sweet-faced, this girl was dark, from her hair to her eyes to her speech. On first glance she had seemed young, but after interacting with her, he wasn't so sure anymore. There was a sort of maturity in her familiar eyes, and her face was losing babyfat, sharper angles peeking through.

There was a loud crash as a bottle was cracked over someone's head, champagne fizzing onto the floor. He sighed, happy everyone had decided to hold the party in the Ninth.

"Why are you here?"

He met her confused gaze.

"You've had a stick up your ass this whole time," she said matter-of-factly. "Why even come if you're just going to damper everyone else's fun?"

He sat back in surprise, not used to someone speaking to him so unrestrainedly. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. "I'm expected to be here," he replied cooly. "Why are _you _here?"

She smirked, amused. "Well I—"

The words completely halted, a look of pure horror on her face. That was all the warning he got before he suddenly found himself picked up by a nearly naked Isshin. The man had discarded the rest of his shihakusho, standing now only in his "World's Best Dad!" undies. "Toshiro!"

"Taicho," he said, exasperated.

"Dad!" the girl hissed. "Where are your clothes?"

That shocked him enough to stop struggling in the older man's hands. _Dad?_

It made sense, now that he knew what he was looking for. The eyes that seemed so familiar were an exact replica of ones he had looked at for decades—Shiba Isshin's. The curve of her jaw as she scowled at the older man looked exactly like Kurosaki Ichigo's.

"That Hinamori girl took them from me. I'm pretty sure she's cheating." Isshin looked nonplussed. "Don't play any games with her."

"I wasn't planning on it, you goat-faced loon," she snapped.

Toshiro's eyebrows receded to his hairline. She may have resembled her family, but her sharp tongue was hers alone.

Isshin's eyes struggled to focus, and he looked cross-eyed at him. "Toshiro-kun! Why aren't you having any fun?"

"Toshiro," the girl repeated.

"You don't know each other?" Isshin lit up. "Allow me! This is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He used to be Daddy's subordinate when Daddy was a captain, honey. Now he runs Daddy's old squad! And Toshiro-kun, this is my daughter Karin-chan~!"

Hitsugaya sighed, his feet dangling limply. How was anyone supposed to take him seriously when he was being toted around like a child? "Nice to meet you."

Her jaw dropped slightly before she caught it. "_You're_ a captain?"

"_Yes_," he bristled.

"You need to have some fun, Toshiro-kun," Isshin slurred, swinging the small captain side to side. "Why don't you come have a drink with me and Rangiku, eh?"

"Karin-chan!" It was Yuzu again, grinning ear to ear. "Karin-chan, there's a closet around the corner!"

Karin frowned. "So?"

Hitsugaya was startled when the light-haired twin intensely looked at him in a way that she probably thought was discreet. He sputtered indignantly.

Karin got beet-red at the insinuation. "_Oh for the love of…_" Her head snapped to her father. "Put him down and let's go!"

Isshin pouted. "But—"

"_Down!_" she snarled. "You're both drunk. Let's go!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro could only watch in amazement as the strong, fearless captain he knew bent to the will of a mere teenage girl, setting his feet gently back on the ground. He felt Isshin ruffle his hair affectionately. "Some other time, eh, Toshiro?"

Karin was now glancing around the crowded room. "Where'd Ichi-nii go?"

"He's in the _other_ closet," Yuzu happily supplied.

Karin mumbled about not being able to take them anywhere, linking an arm through each of family members' and starting to drag them away. At the last second, she looked over her shoulder, meeting his eyes. She was blushing from her family's antics, but the look she gave him was strong, unwavering. "See you later, Toshiro." And without waiting for his answer, she continued walking away.

"She'll call you!" Yuzu shouted above the noise, much to her sister's chagrin.

He watched them as they stepped over Renji and Kira's unconscious bodies and around Matsumoto, who was unknowingly starting to suffocate Hisagi Shuuhei with her breasts. Then they were gone.

And he found himself thinking about this anomaly of a girl, hoping to see her later.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't even know anymore. lol**

**Let me know!**


	4. Prompt: Snow Day

**It's Hitsukarin Week on tumblr, in case some of you didn't know! And, funnily enough, this prompt matched perfectly with the Hitsukarin Week prompt for today, so I killed two birds with one stone.**

* * *

The snowball hits him square in the head.

He scowls, turns to the culprit.

She cackles, sprinting away from him like a child. She is hindered in her getaway by the sheer amount of clothing she is wearing—hat, scarf, mittens, sweater, coat, boots, and…what did she call them?…snow pants?

Either way, she waddles more than runs, and it would all be quite comical if he didn't have slush creeping down his neck.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" he asks, irritated.

"Why would I do that?" she calls. She's sticking her tongue out to catch the flakes, and he can't help but smile at the pure glee on her face. "It's a snow day!"

But he has always been the more practical one. "Yes," he concedes, making his way back to her side, "but it's a snow day _I _created. Because you said you needed more time to study."

"I know that," she retorts. "But snow days are for snowmen and snowball fights and sledding and snow angels, not studying!"

He raises an eyebrow, undeterred. He did not abuse his zanpakuto's power just so she could play in the snow.

She sighs a loud, lengthy sigh that makes him out to be the unreasonable one. "How about this? We'll make snow angels and get Yuzu to make us some hot chocolate. Then I'll study, I promise."

"Okay," he agrees reluctantly. "How do you do this 'snow angel'?"

She smiles, a smile he has come to learn means she is up to no good. Still, he is unprepared when she tackles him and they both go flying into the snow.

He instinctively takes the brunt of the fall, and she lands on top of him with an _ooof. _Still, the snow covers her form as much as his.

"Thanks, Toshiro," she says, and this close he can see the snowflakes touch her eyelashes before they melt into nothingness. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, her own tinted pink from the cold or something more.

He can feel his face warm. "No problem," he mutters. She smiles, and he wonders why he even fought her in the first place.

And then she stuffs a handful of snow into his face, and he remembers.

* * *

**A/N: It's actually drabbley this time are you guys proud of me? You know I have issues writing short things and not turning them into epics. lol**

**Let me know. ;)**


	5. Prompt: Soccer Ball

**So I've been writing drabbles for Hitsukarin Week, and I figured I'd post them here too (since I technically already posted one last chapter, and since this is a HK drabble/oneshot dump anyway). Let me know what you think about each one!**

* * *

She never told anyone, but by the time she entered high school, she didn't even like soccer anymore.

It was simply a matter of growing up and growing out of certain hobbies. Her focus shifted; she found herself growing more interested in archery, joining her school's club and buying magazines. Soccer just didn't ignite a burning passion within her like it used to. And she was okay with that.

Still, she found herself trying out for her school's team (and making it); found herself practicing when she got home; found herself dedicating hours and _hours_ of her time to a sport she no longer had absolutely _any _interest in—

And she knew it wasn't just habit.

He was gone a lot, the snowy-haired boy with piercing eyes that had stolen her heart. Hers was not a world that he belonged in, and so he was rarely ever in it.

A soccer ball—one she still had in her closet—was what brought him to her. She would not abandon it.

She would simply keep playing, and hope he kept coming.


	6. Prompt: Amanatto

"You're such an old man," she laughs.

He rolls his eyes and pops another piece of candy in his mouth. He is used to her teasing, and it takes a lot to rile him up nowadays. Besides, how can he be angry when he's eating amanatto?

"Well, you _are _ninety years old," she muses, eyes full of mirth. "And your hair is white. I don't know why I expected anything less. Maybe I should call you jii-chan?"

He sighs, watches as she hides an obvious snicker behind a hand. "It's good. You should just try it."

She shakes her head, holds a hand to her heart like she is deeply offended. "I'm not nearly old enough, _jii-chan_." And then she's off on another set of giggles.

_No one_ finds Kurosaki Karin as funny as Kurosaki Karin does.

He sighs again, grabs a piece of candy out of the bowl. Reaches over and places it into her unsuspecting mouth.

Her laughter stops abruptly. His fingers brush her lips, and her face flushes. "Good?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

He smirks to himself as she slowly chews. "Good," she concedes, embarrassed and looking away.

"I'm glad you like it." He grabs another piece. "_Baa-chan_."


	7. Prompt: Scarf

It is ugly.

Parts of it are bright red, others purple, and he can already tell that it will only get uglier before it gets better. It doesn't help that the surrounding skin is unmarred, drawing further attention to it. And unfortunately, there is no denying what it is.

He fingers the skin, glaring at her through the mirror.

Her hair is tousled and her clothes in disarray, her lips swollen and face flushed, but the look she sends him is no less than smug. "What's the matter?" she grins. "Want me to do the other side?"

"You're not funny," he retorts. "And _this_ isn't funny."

"Yes it is," she snorts, walking from behind him. She wraps her arms around his middle and rests her chin on his shoulder. Their mirrored selves look back at them. "And you can't get mad. You were totally fine with it five minutes ago."

She's right, of course. But this was before he realized he'd have to head back to Seireitei with an obvious hickey.

"You don't understand," he sighs.

She scoffs, lifts her hair. A reddened splotch is unveiled.. "See? I got one too. We're twinsies."

He is moping, but he can't help it. "Yours isn't _nearly _as big as mine," he points out. "And you have hair that can cover it. I can't go back looking like this. Matsumoto—I'll never hear the end of it."

She rolls her eyes, unwinds her arms from around him. Walks over to her closet and roots around until she finds what she's looking for. "Here."

He stares at the turquoise fabric dangling from her fingertips incredulously. "It's summer," he deadpans.

"Wear it as a fashion statement, then. Look, it even matches your eyes." She grins, looping it around his neck. "There. Now you don't even see it."

"Really?"

She pulls on the scarf a little, bringing his face down to her height. "Really," she murmurs against his lips.

Vaguely, as his hands follow the curve of her back, he remembers that this is the same activity that caused his predicament in the first place.

But he finds he doesn't care.


	8. Prompt: Ponytail

It had been a while since he had seen her, and it showed on her body.

Her hair, once chopped to a no-nonsense length, was now long enough to be put in a ponytail, the inky strands ruffling in the breeze.

Her face was starting to lose babyfat, high cheekbones and sleek angles peeking through. Her eyes, while always expressive, now seemed to convey a maturity that wasn't there before. They had seen more than they should have, more than anyone should have.

Though she wore the same style of clothes she always did—a yellow tank top, a pair of shorts, sneakers— he could tell that she filled them out differently. Before more straight up and down, now he could see her hips starting to flare out, her chest starting to form. And when she stood next to him, they were no longer the same height.

When he looked at her, he saw time passing.

She was only thirteen, but she wouldn't be for long. Soon she would be twenty, fifty, _eighty—_and then what would he do?

Him, who had lived her lifetime ten times over. Him, who was perpetually a little boy.

Visiting her had become something that he looked forward to. But how long would he be able to keep doing it?

She was going to make new friends, maybe even a few enemies. She was going to fall in love, get married, have kids. She was going to go to school, to get a job, to live, to learn, to laugh, to cry.

Her life was going to go by in a blink of his eye. _And where would he fit in it?_

"Why are you staring?" Karin asked, smiling self-consciously. Her spoon was suspended in air, halfway between her ice cream and her mouth. "Is there something on my face?"

_Could _he fit in it?

"Sorry," he mumbled, averting his eyes to his own bowl. "I was just thinking that you look different."

"Oh." She fingered the end of her ponytail thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess I'm growing it out. Do you like it?"

He wondered if she understood how loaded her question was, if she even knew what she was asking. Did he like the physical proof of their differences, of the distance between them, of the line that probably shouldn't be crossed?

"It looks nice," he said quietly.

She gave him a little shove, her cheeks pinking in pleasure.

_**Should**__ he fit in it?_


	9. Prompt: Blush

Besides trying to make him laugh, trying to annoy him, and trying to scare him, one of Karin's favorite pastimes was trying to make Hitsugaya Toshiro blush.

It became sort of a game. There were players—Matsumoto was usually oh-so-delighted to join her. There were rules—he had to be _embarrassed, _not merely angry (and both women were skilled at distinguishing between the two). There was a point system—different shades of red were worth various points; more points were awarded if there were other people present to witness his embarrassment.

Each player had her own style. Matsumoto liked to cradle him between her breasts, to get drunk and tell everyone embarrassing stories about him, to feed Hisagi false gossip to put into _Seireitei Communication_. Karin liked to speak in innuendo, to pinch his butt when he walked by, to drop things and slowly bend over to pick them up.

They always had a hoot when they played this game. But sometimes Karin wondered if there was another player that she had overlooked.

"You're beautiful," he would whisper against her skin.

_I love you so much_, his eyes would tell her with startling intensity.

_Don't ever leave_, his hands pleaded. _I can't live without you._

And just like that, her body would be engulfed in flames.


	10. Prompt: Future

**Don't even ask me what this is, because I have no idea. Also, I find myself in love with the Karin/Rukia/Matsumoto trio.**

* * *

"You know, you guys would have really cute kids," Matsumoto notes.

From his desk, Hitsugaya sputters.

Karin, however, merely scoffs. "Of course we would. We're hot as fuck." She reddens a little at verbally admitting that she finds her choking friend attractive, but hey. It is what it is. "We would have the best-looking kids in Soul Society, let's be real."

"What would they look like?" Rukia muses, a smile on her lips.

Her friends are teasing her again, Karin knows. They know of her gigantic crush on Hitsugaya Toshiro, and are always trying to meddle and get them together. She just wishes that they would have a little more tact.

Still, she plays along. "Well, they would have white hair—"

"That's not likely," Toshiro says, and all three of the women look over at him in surprise. Karin raises a questioning eyebrow. "It's just not how genetics work," he continues.

"I know how genetics work," Karin huffs. "What's your point?"

"That black hair is a dominant gene."

"That didn't stop my brother from being born with orange hair," Karin points out. "For all you know, our kids could pop out looking like Ichi-nii."

Hitsugaya looks visibly appalled at this. Matsumoto sniggers.

Karin crosses her arms over her chest triumphantly. "They could also look like Yuzu. And you don't even remember your ancestry, so for all you know, your white hair is a dominant trait too. So some of them might have it. Or, who knows, they might pop out gray."

"Fine," he concedes. "You're right. But they'll definitely have your eyes. Unless you have a recessive gene for it."

"What a shame," Karin mutters to herself, and she sees Matsumoto and Rukia side-eye each other. But can they blame her? His eyes are his best feature!

And honestly, those two might as well be holding neon signs, because they are just as subtle.

"How many would you have?" Matsumoto prompts.

Karin wonders why she is friends with people who only want to make her life difficult. "Four," she throws out randomly.

"Four?!" Hitsugaya's eyes widen. "I was thinking one!"

Karin is appalled. "Do you want our child to be a spoiled brat?"

"Are you trying to start a soccer team?" he counters.

"I just figured with four kids, there would be no middle child."

"And _I _just wanted to make sure our child got enough attention."

"Why don't you go for two then?" Matsumoto intercedes.

Karin bites her lip, thinking about it. "I don't know. I kinda like having more than one sibling."

"Then what about three?" Rukia offers. "I know there's a middle child, but _you're _a middle child, Karin, and you seem to be well-adjusted."

A pause. "It's not so bad," Karin sniffs.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asks.

"It is easier to care for three children than four," he concedes.

"Well then it's settled," Rukia announces. "Three kids with rainbow-colored hair."

When Karin looks at Toshiro and sees that his face is flushing, she suddenly realizes what she's been contemplating: a domestic life with her best friend, who she's not dating and hasn't even admitted her feelings for. _Three kids_. Which means sex, at least three times.

She wonders if it's possible to explode from embarrassment.

The look Rukia gives her is nothing short of haughty.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends Hitsukarin Week! It was fun, and pretty refreshing to write actual drabbly things. I've still got some prompts, but you know me—they're probably going to be more oneshot-esque.**


	11. Prompt: Skating

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

If looks could kill, Urahara Kisuke would definitely be a dead man. If the rage Karin was sending his way wasn't enough, the look _he_ was giving that eccentric bastard made it feel like the temperature in the rink had dropped a couple degrees.

"I most certainly am not, Kurosaki-san," Urahara responded cheerily, not seeming to notice the hostility in the air.

Karin's teeth ground together. "How the hell do you expect me to work with _him_?"

The bane of her existence turned his cool gaze on her. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not two feet in front of you." He frowned. "I don't like this any more than you do."

She bit her tongue and took a deep breath before her Kurosaki temper got out of control and she made him regret the very moment he opened his stupid mouth.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, up and rising figure skater and the top male in their league. Also an arrogant, cold, self-centered son of a bitch with a stick perpetually shoved up his ass. Well, that was the Karin got from his interviews and her few interactions with him. He just rubbed her the wrong way, and she didn't want to be around someone who obviously thought he was better than everyone else and God's gift to women. Was he attractive? Sure. If you liked the pretty type. Which Karin did not. Obviously.

But if she wasn't sure before if her skating coach had a few screws loose, she definitely was now. Because there was no way in hell she would become partners with that white-haired bastard.

"Hear me out," Urahara said, holding his hands up placatingly. "Both of you are my best students, and the best I've had in a while. With a few more years, you each could be ready for the Olympics."

Karin felt slightly mollified by his compliment, but still crossed her arms. "So?"

"So—" he peered at her from under his stupid hat "—I believe that, working together, you have the potential to make it to the Olympics _this_ year."

That got both of their attentions. Karin's mouth dropped open a little. "Really?"

"I don't do pair skating," Hitsugaya informed them cooly.

"That's because you're too short to lift anyone two feet above the ground," Karin retorted. "And because no one wants to deal with your attitude."

She knew she hit a nerve when she could see a vein pop out of his forehead. "_My_attitude?" he snapped. His eyes, normally as bright and clear as the ocean, seemed to darken as if a storm was rolling in. And before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the ice.

"What are you doing?" she growled, trying to detach her hand from his as he took them in a circuit of the rink. But he only grasped her more tightly.

"Proving a point." He led her into a small spin, and Karin followed unconsciously. "Twist lift."

That was the only warning she got before she felt secure hands on her waist and she was tossed into the air. Alarmed, she let out a startled "Whoa!" before her body knew what to do and she twisted.

She felt it then, the connection they seemed to have. It was a sort of electricity in the air, the unexplainable attraction of opposite forces, and the feeling only seemed to get stronger when Hitsugaya Toshiro caught her in his arms without missing a beat.

She knew he could feel it too. She knew from the expression on his face—frown lines gone with soft blue—so, _so _blue—eyes in their place. She knew from the fact that he didn't let her down right away, and just kept skating with her in his surprisingly muscular arms.

She was wrong about him being too short to lift her, and was probably wrong about other things about him. But her reluctant apology died on her lips, and she could only stare back at him.

It was the sound of clapping that snapped them out of it. Karin scrambled to her feet, smoothing her skirt down unnecessarily. Hitsugaya coughed awkwardly, no longer meeting her eyes.

"See?" Urahara said gleefully, still slow-clapping, "That right there is going to win the gold."

* * *

**A/N: I know absolutely squat about figure skating and idk what this even is. Whoops**


	12. Prompt: Smutty Smut Smut

**So someone requested this forever ago and I started it and then lost interest. But the lovely **Adobo-chan** inspired me to pick it up again after reading her glorious smut!**

**I don't trust this website, so this is going to end before the good stuff. Stay tuned if you want to read more.**

* * *

If there was one thing she never would have expected, it was Hitsugaya Toshiro sitting at her kitchen table tonight of all nights.

The very sight of it made her pause at the bottom of the stairs, causing her sister to bump into her from behind. "What are _you_ doing here?" she blurted before she could stop herself, eyes widening in disbelief.

Aquamarine eyes met hers, slightly confused. He sat right next to Jinta, no doubt listening to her father prattle on and on about something or another. But when she processed that he was dressed sharply in a suit, she quickly came to her answer.

"No," she breathed, looking over her shoulder at her twin accusingly. The other girl looked sheepish. "Yuzu. _No."_

But the snowy-haired boy only confirmed her fears, frowning a little. "I'm here to take you to the dance."

She could only gape in response.

This could _not _be happening.

Yuzu prodded her from behind, forcing her to walk further into the room. Even Rukia, who had helped them get ready, looked a little guilty. Karin glared at them, betrayed.

She had never wanted to go to this stupid dance in the first place. She never went to school dances—they were just lame excuses for girls to get ogled and for everyone to get drunk after. Karin found it all to be degrading and unnecessary.

But then Yuzu went on and on about this being the last dance before they graduated and wanting to have this memory together and blah blah blah, and, predictably, she agreed, because she had a hard time saying no to her twin. She went dress shopping, settling on a tight-fitting ruby number that was a little too short for her taste but made her ass look good. She allowed her hair to be washed and curled and messed with until it ran in tousled waves down her back. She let her face to be made up until she was blemish free and had smoky, come-hither eyes. And she did it all for her sister, and as one last _fuck you _to the bitches in school that liked to snicker at her tomboyish ways behind manicured hands.

She was just going to go there, look hot enough to make everyone jealous, and end high school with a bang. She hadn't factored Hitsugaya into this equation.

Yuzu gave her a small smile, still trying to gauge her reaction. She had gone the more conservative route, choosing a strapless, cream-colored satin dress with a beaded bodice; the flowy material ended a few inches below Karin's. Her hair had also been curled, but the honeyed strands had been twisted into a pretty up-do. Overall, she looked _way_ too good to be attached to Jinta's ugly mug all night…

Karin paused in her musing, a new thought filtering into her head. She glanced at Hitsugaya, who was looking at her strangely. _This may turn out better than I thought._

"You didn't know I was coming, did you?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Yuzu raised a hand timidly. "That's my fault. She didn't have a date, so I thought—well—"

Jinta sniggered. "She did you a favor, Kurosaki. It's not like you could've found anyone else to go with you. Well, not for free."

"Shut the fuck up Jinta," Karin snapped. "Nobody cares what your stupid ass thinks anyway."

Yuzu patted her boyfriend's arm consolingly. "I do."

Throughout the entire exchange, Isshin adamantly took pictures. Karin's teeth ground together as a particularly bright flash burned her retinas. "Look, can we just go?"

"We have to take a good one!" Yuzu insisted. "To put in the photo album!"

Karin sighed, wrapping an arm around her sister and smiling obligingly as Isshin pointed the camera in their faces. The flash blinded her for a second, but she quickly blinked it away.

"And one with your dates!" Rukia called unhelpfully. Karin scowled at her, but it had no effect—at this point, Rukia was completely desensitized to Kurosaki scowls, and merely grinned at her.

Meddling bitch.

Karin felt him come up behind her, and she willed her body not to react. This was easier said than done as the longtime object of her affection wrapped his hands around her waist, mirroring Jinta to Yuzu. Her heartbeat quickened, blood thundering in her ears, and she prayed none of her nervousness showed on her face, especially since it was about to be immortalized in film. She smiled.

Isshin started to sniffle. "MASAKI—"

"And that's our cue," Karin snapped, grabbing her "date" by the forearm. "Let's go!"

Hitsugaya looked startled by her urgency, but came along willingly.

"Have a good time!" Rukia called.

Karin flipped her off without turning around. Rukia laughed.

Why did her family insist on meddling in her life?

* * *

Urahara had allowed Jinta to borrow the shop van for the night. In Karin's opinion, they all looked way too classy for a vehicle that looked like it had a history of snatching children, but it was a pair of wheels, so she wasn't going to complain. Yuzu got in front with the redhead, leaving Karin to climb in the back with Hitsugaya.

She got in first, hoping she wasn't inadvertently showing him parts of her he really didn't need to see. When they were both seated, she turned to him apologetically. "You know, you really don't have to go."

He shrugged, fiddling with his seatbelt. "I'm here now."

"But Yuzu tricked you," Karin retorted. "And I'm sure you have more important things to do than to go to a high school dance."

"My schedule is clear," he responded, still trying to figure the seatbelt out. "Matsumoto is covering me. She practically pushed me out of the Senkaimon herself."

Karin felt her heart flutter. He had cleared his busy schedule for _her_. Seeing him still struggling, she reached over and took the seatbelt from him, immediately regretting it. The move forced her to be in extremely close proximity with him—so close that she felt his breath on her face, felt the stiffening of his body. Ignoring the goosebumps that jumped up her arms, she fastened the seatbelt securely around him and quickly moved out of his space.

Hitsugaya blinked slowly at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She cleared her throat. "So how did Yuzu trick you anyway?"

"I got a text from _you_ asking me to go."

Yuzu turned around in her seat, shamefaced. "I'm sorry for tricking you, Toshiro-kun. I just didn't want Karin to go by herself, and I knew you would be a good date."

"I didn't plan on going alone," the dark-haired twin huffed. "I was supposed to go with one of my so-called friends, but they all ditched me to try and get a _real woman._" Her teeth ground together. "_I'll show them a real woman!_"

Jinta sniggered, but shut up quick when Karin punched him in the back of the head.

"I'll show them," Karin growled. "I'll show _all_ of them."

* * *

The dance was being held at the Karakura community center, the only place in town big enough to accommodate their entire graduating class. Jinta pulled up to the front of the building and let them all get out while he looked for a parking space.

Karin grinned, her resolve renewed. She turned to her date. "You weren't a part of the plan, Toshiro, but you fit in nicely."

He looked at her blankly. "What is the plan exactly?"

"To show those fuckers how hot I am, obviously," she retorted.

His brow furrowed. "And you need me because…?"

"Because _I'm _attractive," she said slowly. For a genius, sometimes her best friend wasn't very bright. "And _you're_ attractive. And attractive people only get more attractive when they're with other attractive people."

"It's true," Yuzu added, nodding sagely. "And you're both looking pretty attractive."

Yes, the white-haired captain was looking mighty fine, if Karin could say so herself. His black suit was well-fitted, showing off the lean lines of his body, and Yuzu must have told him the color of her dress, because his tie was somehow the exact same shade of ruby. His snowy hair looked as soft and windswept as ever, and his cerulean eyes still had the ability to send shivers down her spine with only a glance.

Karin grinned. "You are going to be some excellent arm-candy, sir."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, but dutifully held his arm out for her to take. She did so, sliding a hand through the crook of his elbow. The strappy black heels she wore made her a little bit taller than him, something that she hadn't been in a few years. "What's this about candy?"

"Never you mind." Karin patted his arm placatingly. "Just stand there and look pretty."

"I don't look pretty," he grumped.

Karin just patted his arm again.

Jinta jogged across the parking lot, making his way over and slinging an arm over Yuzu's shoulders. Though he still looked like he fell out of an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, even Karin had to admit that the idiot cleaned up nicely. She would never say that out loud, though.

"The party has just arrived!" he hollered, causing other students entering the building to look at them oddly.

If beautiful people made the people around them look more beautiful, Karin could only assume what happened with stupid people. Sighing, she tugged Hitsugaya's arm a little, hoping to put a little distance between herself and Jinta before she lost her patience. Hitsugaya didn't resist at all, obediently following her into the building.

* * *

Everything was going exactly as planned.

She felt the stares as soon as they entered the room. Guys who had never given her a second look suddenly couldn't look away. Girls who had always sniggered at her less-than-feminine style were now speechless, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

And having Toshiro as her date only sweetened the pot. Hitsugaya had a cool demeanor that attracted women to him like flies. He was a hot, mysterious guy that for some reason was escorting plain old Kurosaki and getting her cool beverages. The envy in the room was palpable—the guys wanted to be with her and the girls wanted to _be_ her.

For once, Karin reveled in the attention. _Suck it, fuckers._

Her friends found her standing by a wall alone, waiting for her date to come back with their drinks. The look of complete and utter awe on their faces made Karin burst out laughing.

"Where are your dates?" she chuckled, arms crossed over her chest. "You know, the _real_ women? Ryohei? Kazuya? Donny?"

Heita blinked rapidly. "Kurosaki, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, you idiot!" Karin snapped, too pleased to be offended. Kazuya actually took off his glasses, breathed on them, and wiped them on his dress shirt, as if something had to be wrong with them.

"But you look like—" Ryohei swallowed audibly. "Like—_a girl_!"

"I _am_ a girl," she answered smugly.

At that moment, Toshiro came back with two plastic cups in his hand. He handed her one, nodding at her friends in acknowledgement.

"Toshiro?!" They cried in unison.

"He's my date for the night," Karin said airly. "Isn't he such a great friend?"

They only gaped at her.

"Well, we should go see what Yuzu's up to. Enjoy the dance, guys!" And with that, she grabbed Hitsugaya by the hand and led him through the crowd. And when she took a sip of her punch, it tasted like victory.

* * *

**A/N: So there's more, but I don't want to put it on this wonky website. If you want to read the smutty part, head on over to my profile; there'll be a link there! ;)**


	13. Prompt: Boobies

**In celebration of cleavage!Karin, I give you this rando~**

* * *

He stood in the doorway, trying not to gape.

For a few seconds she didn't even seem notice him, smashing on the buttons of the controller with fervor. But then she inclined her head in his direction, eyes never leaving the television. "Toshiro! What brings you to my part of the woods?"

He couldn't understand how she could act so normal when…when things obviously were not! Kurosaki Karin did _not_ normally look like that!

Oh, to be sure, she was wearing a tank top and shorts that she had worn many times before. And it had been a few months since he had seen her. But he didn't remember her being so…

Karin paused her game, finally giving him her full attention. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Toshiro?"

"Fine," he answered curtly, mentally kicking himself.

She shrugged. "Want to play, then?"

Stiffly, he made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to her. Karin handed him an extra controller, leaning over to explain to him what each button did. But Hitsugaya Toshiro didn't hear a single word she said, because from this angle he could almost see down her shirt.

When _they_ had gotten there was beyond him, but suddenly there were curves beneath that tank top. Her chest swelled softly, and he could see the tiniest bit of cleavage. And, to his bewilderment, he was having the most peculiar reaction—the palms of his gigai were beginning to sweat, his breathing increased, and skin flushed.

It made zero sense. He was constantly in the presence of breasts _much_ bigger than hers and he never paid them slightest bit of attention. Now, he had a hard time looking away.

"Toshiro."

Was he supposed to say something? He couldn't just very well ignore them. Maybe he should congratulate her. Puberty was a celebrated time in human life, right?

"Hey." His thoughts were cut short as Karin tapped his head with her controller. His eyes snapped to her face. "Are we gonna play, or are you going to ogle my chest all day?"

Hitsugaya sputtered. "I—"

"Either is cool." Karin smirked, so obviously smug that it pained him. "I just didn't know that you came all this way to peek down my shirt."

His face was burning now. "I didn't…I just…"

She watched him flounder, grin widening.

There was no way out of his mortification; Karin would only continue to tease him. "Bathroom," he muttered, standing abruptly and getting the hell out of there.

"All you had to do was ask!" Karin called. Her cackling followed him all the way back to Soul Society.


	14. Prompt: Thermostat

**For the amazing** Glowing Blue**!**

* * *

She never knew it was possible for a person to be that still. She could easily mistake him for a statue if she didn't pay attention to the soft rising of his chest.

Not that she blamed him. Moving required energy, and exerting energy only made the heat worse.

The worst heat wave in years had hit Karakura, and, of course, the Kurosaki Clinic's air conditioner had chosen now of all times to break. The best Karin could do was close all the blinds, wear only as many clothes as needed for modesty, and park herself underneath her living room ceiling fan. The past few days had consisted of her splayed on the carpet, hoping against all hope that the fan would start producing cold air instead of merely circulating the hot.

What she didn't understand was why Hitsugaya Toshiro was laying spread-eagle beside her.

Sure, they were friends, and he had started visiting her more often, but it was a known fact that heat and Hitsugaya never mixed well, and Karin wouldn't wish this misery on her worst enemy. Yet for some reason, the icy captain had taken time off to join her in her suffering and impersonate an inanimate object. It defied all logic.

"Toshiro."

His eyes were closed, though she saw a slight movement beneath his eyelids at the sound of her voice. After a few beats, he grunted in response.

She would have rolled her eyes if it didn't take so much energy. "Toshiro, don't worry about me."

He didn't answer, still not moving. His snowy hair stuck to his forehead.

She hadn't known that gigais could sweat. _Urahara sure is making them realistic, _she mused. Usually dressed nicely, the heat had made Toshiro just as much of a bum as her. He had forgone a shirt entirely, lounging instead in only a pair of shorts.

For her part, Karin had thrown on an old wife-beater of her brother's, the hem of which had risen above her belly button, and a pair of her soccer shorts. At this point, though, it was a a miracle she was wearing any clothes at all.

Her eyes flicked to the thermostat on the wall, big numbers informing her it was thirty-five degrees in the house. It could only be worse outside.

"Toshiro," she continued, managing to gesture dramatically. "You don't have to do this. Save yourself!"

For a brief moment, her arm came in contact with his, a shiver running through her. She had forgotten that Toshiro's body temperature typically runs a little on the cool side.

She has a revelation.

Using more effort than she liked, Karin scooted closer to the shinigami with a built-in cooler. She knew he heard her coming, but his eyes didn't snap open until she had gotten uncomfortably close.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

She knew that she was invading his space, and that though both a boy and a friend, Toshiro was not her _boyfriend_. Still, she couldn't find it in herself to care as she inched to his side, throwing an arm around his middle. She sighed contentedly when his cool skin met her feverish skin.

Karin felt him immediately tense. "_What are you doing?_" he demanded again. When she looked up at him, his face was flushed, though she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the heat.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too damn hot!" she retorted, feeling her own face flare up.

"It's not my fault it's so hot, Karin." This close, she could feel his gigai take more rapid breaths. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make it snow?" she suggested.

"You know I can't do that," he scoffed, aquamarine eyes almost glaring down at her. "It's an abuse of my power."

"Fine," Karin huffed, hooking a leg around one of his. It forced her to be flush against him. "This'll just have to do then," she murmured into his neck.

For a few more moments, she thought he would fight her. But then she felt him sigh, the tension leaving his body. He shifted his arm to be around her shoulders, simultaneously giving his consent and making Karin more comfortable. He shut his eyes again.

Karin let out a pleased hum.

They laid there in companionable silence, the only noise in the room the whirring of the fan's fruitless endeavors. And when an hour later the door slid open and her brother entered—completely bewildered and upset about their floor cuddle-session—, Karin merely offered him one of Hitsugaya's arms.


	15. Hair Color

**Also for **Glowing Blue**. Happy birthday, girl!**

* * *

When he first met her, Kurosaki Karin didn't seem to care that much about her appearance—the only thing that mattered was her family and soccer. But as soon as a little thing called puberty hit, Hitsugaya Toshiro found himself noticing _many _different things about his friend that weren't there before.

Besides the, ahem, _obvious _changes, it came to a surprise to him that Karin suddenly became more interested in what she looked like. Gone were the tomboyish clothes; in their place appeared sporty, yet undeniably feminine pieces. Her hair, once chopped off to a no-nonsense length, steadily grew until it ran down her back. But the most surprising change was the color of her hair.

It began easily enough. A simple violet streak appeared when she was thirteen, cutting through ebony locks with a burst of color. Hitsugaya was befuddled. "Why?" he asked seriously.

Karin had merely shrugged. "'Cause it's fun."

But the fun didn't stop there—when she was fourteen, the violet took over her entire head. "I tell strangers that it's natural," she confided, snickering. "And that I'm from an anime family. I think seeing me and Ichi-nii together confuses them."

Unfortunately for Karin (and fortunately for everyone else), her school wouldn't allow the absurd color. So when the purple was out, other "natural" colors took its place.

Between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, Karin's hair went through blond, red, brown, and everything in between. She even tried out her siblings' shades. Yuzu's honeyed color softened her features and made the two girls, for the first time,actually look like twins. And Ichigo's…Toshiro couldn't help but smile whenever he looked at the picture she sent him, orange-haired and playfully scowling, and looking like the genderbent version of her cranky brother.

Every time Hitsugaya visited, she looked different, and she fell into the habit of texting him a picture of her new color if he wasn't around to see it. But when she was nineteen, he visited her college dorm room and was completely stunned by the sight of her.

Her hair was black—not the muted, bottled kind, but the flowing ebony that made him think of the night sky.

"What?" she mumbled, unnerved by his stare.

"Nothing." He shook himself out of his stupor. "It's just been so long since I've seen your hair like that."

She crossed her arms. "It needed a break from the chemicals." Her lips inched down. "Stop looking at me like I'm a mythical creature."

Sometimes he felt like she was, lithe and beautiful and fleeting. But he didn't tell her so, instead saying, "Maybe if you didn't change your hair so much…"

Karin threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. "You have some nerve!"

A snowy eyebrow raised in question.

She rolled her eyes. "Your hair is white," she said slowly and obviously. "I know you're pushing eighty and all, but that just isn't normal. Normal people aren't born with white hair."

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have pointed out that her brother had_orange_ hair and that he wasn't exactly human anyway, but he was too stunned by her accusations to tell her so. Instead, he gaped, aghast and mildly offended. "I don't _dye my hair!_"

Karin set her jaw stubbornly. "Prove it then."

There was a beat of awkward silence as her words registered. Karin flushed, embarrassed.

Hitsugaya sputtered. "I-I can't. There's only one way, and you won't like it—"

The look she was giving him stopped him mid-sentence. Though her face was still red, her eyes held a steely challenge. "Prove it," she repeated, slowly and deliberately.

She knew what she was asking for.

And so, not one to back down from a challenge, Hitsugaya Toshiro proved it to her.

Thoroughly.

_Ahem._

* * *

**A/N: Bow chicka wow wow.**


End file.
